


Poolman

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: 翻译。原文mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)的Poolman，地址https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521721纽特的丈夫雇了一个新的泳池清洁工后，纽特被这个英俊的清洁工给上了，操得爽到自己妈都不认识。





	Poolman

Pool Man

[mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy)

Summary:

  纽特的丈夫雇了一个新的泳池清洁工后，纽特被这个英俊的清洁工给上了，操得爽到自己妈都不认识。

 

 

Work Text:

 “我新雇了一个人来打理咱们的泳池。”纽特听到他的丈夫说，于是便抬起头来从一桌早餐、茶和蜜瓜上看着他。这个年长的男人很少在早晨搭理纽特，更别说和他谈起泳池清洁这样的俗务。纽特想这也是时候了，他们好几个月没有用过泳池，家里的这个都荒芜了好一阵子。“我去上班以后他就来，我想你能给他提供必要的帮助。”这是个要求，不是请求。纽特无声地点了点头，于是他的丈夫重又开始读他的报纸了。纽特叹了一口气，喝光自己的茶，没费神把蜜瓜吃掉。他的丈夫总是建议他把自己吃胖一些，纽特离开餐厅到自己的家庭健身房去跑步了。

时间一眨眼就过去了。他的手机提醒他有人在敲门时，一个早晨的时光已经悄然而逝。纽特解锁了手机，在APP上打开了自家门房的监控。摄像头前站着一个英俊的男人，一头黑发梳在后面，但两鬓有些灰白。

“你好？”纽特问。

“嗨，我叫帕西瓦尔，我是你们的泳池清洁工。”男人对着摄像头说。纽特睁大了眼睛。

 “噢，对了。我一会儿就下来给你开门。”纽特说着按灭了手机，从跑步机上下来，匆匆跑下楼梯来到大门处。

真奇怪，这个男人本人看起来竟然能比摄像头里更为英俊。纽特穿着对他来说太宽松的灰色T恤和运动裤，还是被汗浸透的，站在这家伙面前突然感觉有点尴尬。面前的这个男人友善地微笑着，纽特几乎目眩神迷。 _他上一次做爱都是什么时候了来着？_ 纽特想着，他的丈夫几乎是拒绝碰触他。“请进，这边走。”纽特说着，尽量扮演好一个得体的主人角色，领着帕西瓦尔穿过房子和后院到泳池边上去。

帕西瓦尔看到池子的情况时吹了声口哨：“这单活儿可比我想象中的费时啊。”

 “我很抱歉。”纽特说。

“啧，没事。还好我带了全套工具。那我现在就开始干活儿了，好吗？”

纽特微笑着点了点头：“请便。我就在里面，需要什么就招呼我。”他一边说一边往屋里走。有那么一会儿他久久地盯着窗子外面，看那个男人脱掉自己的运动夹克，露出一件黑色的棉质T恤，一身结实的肌肉暴露无遗。纽特忍不住幻想起被这样一个精壮的男人压在墙上操是什么感觉，他的臀摆动着……

纽特晃了晃脑袋，强迫自己停止不得体的幻想。被遇到的每个帅哥都能轻易撩拨可不是什么好事，纽特警告自己，然后一路跑上楼冲进了淋浴间。这大概是他洗过最快的一个澡了，但被弄脏的想法一路伴随着他，使纽特陷入焦虑之中。他穿上浴袍——一件简单的、白色的及踝长的速比涛，然后快速走下楼梯来，随手抓了一副墨镜到院子里去晒太阳。我他当然不能——也不会做什么出格的事，但至少能稍微挑逗一下这个新来的泳池清洁工。纽特自嘲地笑了笑，在泳池边上的躺椅上伸展开来，在太阳下闭上眼睛，感受均匀地洒在自己和这个男人身上的灼热日光。

他睁开眼睛，睁开一条缝，正好能看到帕西瓦尔脱掉了上身的黑色T恤，露出精壮的肌肉：结实且轮廓分明的胸膛，散布着黑色毛发的腹肌，毛发直向下消失在他牛仔裤的裤腰处。纽特吞咽了一口唾液，在这幅美景的冲击下舔了舔干燥的唇。即使被纽特这么顶着，这个男人也工作得心无旁骛。反正纽特能做的也只是看一看，又不能真地求他过来把自己狠狠操上一顿。他的手臂，握着泳池清洁网的手臂显得是那么强壮，正打捞着水面上的落叶、枯枝和垃圾。纽特皱起眉头，很不满地看着这个阻止他好好幻想的脏池子，池水在他看了完全是绿色的，至少还要花上好几个小时才能初步打理出个样子来。而且，泳池边上几乎赤裸的纽特看起来完全不能让他分心。纽特咬着自己的下唇，尴尬地从躺椅上爬起来，走到屋子里的厨房那儿去。家里的私人厨师已经开始准备午餐了。

“我们还有柠檬水吗？”纽特问，随手把墨镜推到头发上。厨师点了点头，走到冰箱前给他拿出一个大壶。纽特朝他微笑：“谢谢。”他说着去够一个玻璃杯，倒满后回到后院去，走向那个男人时几乎不能掩饰自己越来越扩大的笑容。

“感觉有点儿热，所以我觉得至少能给你杯柠檬水。”纽特友善地笑着说。

帕西瓦尔回了他一个微笑，并接过杯子：“谢谢你，这位……”

“叫我斯卡曼德先生。”纽特说，厚颜无耻地说着自己娘家的姓，“纽特·斯卡曼德。”

帕西瓦尔点头：“纽特。多可爱的名字。”

纽特听到他的话时脸红了：“我很抱歉这个池子这么脏。如果我能帮上点儿什么忙……”他暗示着。

帕西瓦尔笑了，却摇了摇头：“没关系，我就是来干这个的嘛。”他喝光了柠檬水后把杯子还给纽特，转身回去继续工作了。纽特也说不清他在期望接下来能发生些什么，可帕西瓦尔看起来非常专业，而纽特不敢表现得太像个饥渴的、没人浇灌的人妻，也不敢要求帕西瓦尔多看他一眼。

纽特一路走回躺椅边时都皱着眉头，没注意看地上的水喉。他绊了一下，然后往旁边斜斜倒向水池，扑进了水中。纽特大声呛咳起来，费劲扑腾着，接着池中溅起大片水花，几秒后一双强壮的手臂环过他的腰，把他拖出了池子。纽特被拖上水面后使劲咳嗽着，整个人被拽上池边的梯子，帕西瓦尔给他倚着，低头望向纽特时露出担忧的表情。纽特的脸红了，抬脸看着这个英俊的、年长的男人。

“你还好吗？”他问。

纽特点点头，这男人离他太近了，两人都全身湿透。这还只是早春，天气还有点儿清凉，纽特在他的身下微微颤抖着。

“得把你弄到屋里去。”帕西瓦尔说，纽特接着点头。然后他们走进房子，纽特带他到楼下的客卫去，帕西瓦尔礼貌地笑了笑。他俩的目光接触的时间有点儿久，纽特感到自己在由内而外地颤栗。他盯着帕西瓦尔的嘴唇，几乎是在无声地请求得到一个吻。

 

帕西瓦尔的视线锁定他，并且向纽特倾过身。 _这就是了_ ，他想。他靠近了，合拢了两人嘴唇直接最后的距离，纽特呻吟起来。他的唇瓣和帕西瓦尔的联结在了一起，他的手抬起来插入这男人的头发，加深这个吻。帕西瓦尔引着自己和他走到淋浴间中，打开了花洒，其间嘴唇从未离开纽特的唇瓣。纽特喘息着，身子被拽到温暖的热水下也仍在颤抖。他剧烈地喘着气，刚刚被从冰冷的水池中捞起来就进入热水浴实在说不上是舒服，但帕西瓦尔吻着他、舌头探入他，这感觉让他很难发出抱怨的控诉。衣物被解开，纽特大口喘气，帕西瓦尔的大手扣住了他的臀肉。湿透的牛仔裤被褪下了，同样的还有纽特身上这件浴袍，现在他们俩人都是全身赤裸。帕西瓦尔低声咆哮着，抱紧纽特的身子，把他翻转过去，让他的脸对着冰冷的墙壁，然后跪了下来。

 “老天啊。你这屁股太棒了。”帕西瓦尔低吼着。

纽特可怜兮兮地喘着，低声哀求：“老天啊，来吧，是的。求你了，太久了。”

帕西瓦尔咂嘴：“你是要告诉我，你丈夫不常把自己的一部分埋在你这个完美的屁股里吗？”

纽特全身发颤：“他好几个月都没碰过我了。”

 “他是个蠢货。”帕西瓦尔在纽特的皮肤上咆哮，抚摸他的两瓣臀肉，把舌头刺入他后穴里。纽特尖叫起来，弓起背，帕西瓦尔还在含糊不清地说：“太美了，老天，我能就这样舔你好几个小时，宝贝。”纽特啜泣着，屁股却很主动地朝帕西瓦尔扭动，好让他的舌头更深地刺入自己。

 “求你了，就是这样。”他哀求着，换来帕西瓦尔的低声咆哮，一边尽可能深地舔入他的后穴，一边用巴掌打在他的臀肉上。纽特呻吟出声，饥渴地渴求帕西瓦尔的舌头。他的阴茎硬到不行，双腿却抖到难以颤栗，只能踮着脚尖，渴望得到更多。

“嘘……宝贝，我懂你了。”帕西瓦尔在纽特哀求时说。

 “求——求你了，继续……”他恳求着。帕西瓦尔站起身，亲了亲纽特的脖子后面，纽特能发觉他扶着坚硬的阴茎在自己的穴口处挑逗着。他全身颤抖，然后感觉帕西瓦尔的头部顶在入口，缓慢地往里推入。纽特呜咽起来，帕西瓦尔继续深入，直到自己整根都进到这个红发男人的屁股里面。纽特尖叫出声：“哦我操，是的，求——求你了，继续，操我，狠狠操我！”

帕西瓦尔的喉咙里发出低吼，耸起肩膀又深又快地干他。纽特一边呻吟，一边努力摇摆屁股跟上他插入的节奏。他的大腿虚弱无力，并且他知道唯一支撑着他站姿的只有身后干着他的这个男人，帕西瓦尔干他干得像明天就是世界末日一样凶。肉体拍打碰撞的声音在狭小的淋浴间中特别清脆，蒸汽围绕着他们结合的身影。纽特大声叫着，他快要到了，“宝贝，为我高潮。”帕西瓦尔在他的耳边说。纽特尖声哭叫着射了出来，射在瓷砖上。几秒钟后，帕西瓦尔也在他屁股里射了出来，伴随着纽特无力的呻吟。他的整个身子都因为快感而痉挛颤栗，真的是太久了，他太久没有被人好好操过了。他真的不能忍受这么长时间的空窗。


End file.
